User talk:Lt.Lovett
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Recent post Please check the dates of discussions you reply to; you responded to a post made in 2007. Older discussions like that should be considered archived. Thanks 31dot (talk) 20:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Again, please note that many of the talk page discussions you are replying to should be considered outdated and "archived". After a year or more, the original participants of the discussion will most likely no longer follow it, so it doesn't make much sense to further the discussion. Instead, consider updating the article itself if the discussion brought up a problem with the article that hasn't been resolved in the meantime. --Cid Highwind (talk) 16:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, please note that our convention is to maintain our indents when posting on talk pages, throughout the section being posted on, as in the following example: First poster :Second poster ::Third poster First poster ::Third poster :Second poster and so on. This helps make it easier to follow the discussion and know who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 16:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that article talk pages are for discussing article changes only, and are not intended for posting our personal thoughts or theories about the subject. You can use your personal user page for posting your thoughts on Star Trek if you wish. 31dot (talk) 22:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Linking to episodes When linking to episodes, please always use the . This allows for some added functionality, and better support for our automated bots. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:03, February 28, 2014 (UTC) This. Again. -- sulfur (talk) 18:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC)